


Oh, Please Don't Say That Outloud

by MaskofCognito



Series: Alternative Nano Challenge [29]
Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: Alternative Nano Challenge, M/M, Matchmaker Sister, One Shot, Short, long lost sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskofCognito/pseuds/MaskofCognito
Summary: When a long lost sister of Kevin's appears an NYPD cell, he and Javier attempts to clear her name while she continues to mention how good a couple they would both make.
Relationships: Javier Esposito/Kevin Ryan
Series: Alternative Nano Challenge [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534499
Kudos: 32





	Oh, Please Don't Say That Outloud

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Law

Kevin and Javier had just finished a case and come back to work after a celebratory lunch when one of the uniforms stops Kevin. 

“Hey, Ryan. You have a family member in a cell. Check with Gwen, she’ll help you out.”

Kevin looks toward Javier with confusion. “Family member? In a cell?”

Javier gestures for Kevin to lead the way and follows behind as they search for Gwen.

“Ryan! Oh, and Esposito, too.” Gwen smiles.

“Hey, Gwen. Bobby told me you had a family member of mine locked up?” Kevin asks.

“Yeah. Her name is Camille, and she said she’s your sister.”

“She is?” Kevin looks at Javier in surprise. He faces Gwen again and asks, “Can I see her?”

“Right this way.”

“Kevin! I knew it was you the minute I saw you!” The apparent Camille exclaims and reaches through the bars to give him a hug. 

Kevin doesn’t move in close and instead crosses his arms. “Camille, my sister, huh? How is it I don’t know of any Camille’s in my family tree?”

“Oh! You didn’t know? I was adopted. And when I turned 18 I found mom and dad, but we never talked much outside emails. I guess this is our official first meeting. Did they not tell you about me?”

“That sounds highly suspicious.” Javier says.

Kevin nods and opens his phone. “Perhaps I should double check with ‘mom and dad.’”

“Go ahead,” Camille challenges. “I told you the truth and have nothing to hide.”

“What is she even in here for, Gwen?” Javier turns his attention to the uniform.

“Pickpocketing— “ Gwen gets cut off.

“— Which I did not do!” Camille grips the bars around her face. “I swear I was framed!”

Kevin checks in with his mom while Javier goes back up to the office. He finds out his mom and dad never said a word about Camille because they wanted to get to know her better first. He feels a little betrayed at the lack of communication in his family. 

Kevin hangs up and talks to Gwen about what Camilie is being charged for.

“As I said earlier, she was arrested for pickpocketing in the streets. She swears it wasn’t her and it was actually some kid who framed her.” Gwen clarifies.

“Do you have any proof?” Kevin asks.

“We have witnesses, but that’s all.”

“Right,”  _ because that’s all we need,  _ he thinks. “Can I get her file?”

“Sure thing,” Gwen digs through the processing stack and hands him a manila folder. 

“Thanks, Gwen.”

Kevin joins Javier at their desks and plops the folder down before sinking into his chair. He sighs and spins around to face Javier. “Hey, man. Wanna help me crack a small case?”

“That folder Camille’s?” Javier gestures at it.

“You got it.”

“You buy pizza and beer, and I’ll help all you need.” Javier bribes.

Kevin smiles, opens the file, and starts working with Javier to see if they can find video footage in the area where Camille was accused of robbing someone. They work through until the end of their shift when they both make their way down to the cells. Gwen is packed up and ready to leave, but she’s loitering on the clock, apparently in wait for Kevin to show up.

“She’s good to leave for now. We don’t have solid proof, so there’s not much more holding we can do. Since you took her file, I’m assuming you’re digging into it. I’d appreciate if you kept an eye on her until you clear her name. And it goes without saying that if she ends up being guilty, I’ll expect you to turn over the evidence, and her.” Gwen takes her job very seriously, and Kevin respects that.

“Of course, Gwen. Thank you.” Kevin and Javier wait while Gwen lets Camille out.

“Freedom!” Camille throws her hands in the air.

Kevin throws his hands up to stop her. “You’re still in big trouble at the moment. Do you have a place to stay?”

“Actually, I’m from out of town. I was staying at a hotel, and my stuff should still be there.”

“Good, cause you aren’t staying with either of us.” Javier says.

“Oh? Possessive much? I like him, Kevin. I like him a lot. Good work.” She smiles coyly at Kevin, as if Javier isn’t even in the room.

Kevin sputters. “N-No. We-we’re not. We’re not. No. I had a girlfriend.” 

“I heard  _ had. _ Past-tense.” She points at him, grin spreading wider. 

“They broke up last year,” Kevin looks back at Javier and sees him smiling. The asshole is playing with her, and it’s both infuriating and sexy. Kevin rolls his eyes. He’s always known Javier was sexy. Anybody with eyes knows it. It’s just a fact.

“Point is,” Kevin gets them back on topic, “no leaving town. We are working the case right now to try and prove your innocence, so I really do hope you aren’t lying to us.”

“Honest to God,” she holds up both hands in surrender. “I don’t know how to pickpocket, anyway.”

**Two days later.** Javier and Kevin are both silent at their desks. They are pouring over surveillance video they finally got access to. The problem now was finding the right angle and time-stamp. 

“Got it. She’s…. She’s either innocent, or she’s the brains.” Javier says.

“What?” Kevin gets up and peers over Javier’s shoulder while he plays back the footage.

“Brought you two love-birds lunch for clearing my name,” Camille walks up with two brown paper bags, interrupting them. 

Kevin blushes and stands up, straightening his tie and grabbing one of the bags. “Thanks, Camile. You didn’t have to do this.

“Nonsense. I want to make a good impression on my lost family, and here I’ve started to bungle it up with a really bad first encounter. Think of this as an ‘I’m sorry we met the way we did.’

“Okay, don’t mind if I do.” Javier reaches for the other bag and digs in, stuffing his face with a small handful of fries. 

“You two would make a beautiful couple, you know.” Camille says, looking back and forth between them both.

Kevin chokes on his burger and taps at his chest until he feels the wad of meat and bun make it down past his chest. Javier says, “Thanks,” and Kevin looks at him like he’s grown a second head. Javier shrugs at Kevin. 

“Can you two just stop that already? It’s a bit uncomfortable.” Kevin says, looking between the both of them.

“What’s uncomfortable about it, Kevin? You really do have the hots for Javier and you’re just trying to hide it, but know you’ll be found out if we keep doing this stint?” Camille teases him, but his face flushes in response. “Oh my god. I think I hit the nail on the head.

“Shut up,” Kevin says and ignores the way Javier is looking at him without saying anything.

**Later that day.** Neither Javier nor Kevin can find any reason to link the crime with Camille besides bad place and time. They found proof that she wasn’t directly involved, and the longer they spend with Camille, the more Kevin’s convinced she has nothing to do with it at all.

It’s the end of the day and Javier stands and puts his jacket on. “Going home early,” he announces. “Wanna join me for a cold one at the Old Haunt?”

“Sure,” Kevin says and grabs his own jacket. They make their way to the elevator and it dings on their floor, empty “Hey, just so you know, Camille didn’t mean any of that.”

“That’s a shame then,” Javier smiles at him slyly. “I would have totally given it a shot.”

Kevin’s jaw drops to the floor and he doesn’t remember the ride down the elevator.

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST HAVE ONE MORE PROMPT TO GO!
> 
> I didn't want to write for Nano and commit to 50k when I know that a) I'm not great at long story commitments, and b) my life is a bit busy. However, I didn't want to NOT write this month. So, I decided to commit to a prompt a day for the month of November of whichever fandom I enjoy which gives the prompt the most spark. I'm using [this](https://n7month.tumblr.com/post/188450175349/n7-month-challenge) prompt list I found from tumblr, in case anyone wants to reference it or join in.


End file.
